


Simulcra

by tnnyoh



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, References to Previous Games, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: 47 is tasked with two difficult and well connected targets, and Diana must help him through emotional difficulty while they hunt down a cult calling themselves The Gatherers.





	Simulcra

Diana Burnwood stepped out of her shower and wrapped herself up in a warm towel. She took a deep breath and smelled the enchanting fragrance of the shampoo she had used. She almost didn't want the moment to end, nothing could be more relaxing or inviting than this. But her phone broke her relaxation as it rang over and over again from the bedroom. She got to it before the call stopped and picked up  
"Yes?" She said  
"Hello Miss Burnwood, this is case manager 505, Aaron Lydwell. I've placed the papers on your desk but the schedule says you're not going to be back in until Tuesday. We have a client who you and your agent might be interested in, two clients, two targets"  
"Email me the information and I'll go over it" She replied, she often received information on cases that people thought appropriate for her Agent, but she would always turn down the ones that sounded too easy, too simple. She knew her Agent better than anyone else at the ICA, and she knew he needed a challenge.  
"I gotta say Miss Burnwood, this one seems like a real doozy," Lydwell said, clicking his tongue.  
"My agent will be able to handle it," Diana said, heading over to her laptop to turn it on and holding the phone between her shoulder.  
"I have no doubts about that one. I can't wait to hear the scuttlebutt on this one later though" He laughed again, harder this time, and Diana wondered what was wrong with him "I'll leave you to it, good luck Burnwood" The line clicked and the call was over. She rose from the bed for a moment to retrieve a bathrobe and a nice glass of red wine. Tonight was her night, she was going to relax on the couch and watch television, drink some nice wine and release the stresses of the long work week she had. But before that...  
She logged into her account and found the information promised by Lydwell. She nearly spit out her newly acquired red wine and shut the laptop, rushing to her closet to get dressed.

* * * *  
Agent 47 opened his door after checking through the peephole to see who it was. Diana crossed into the apartment, she smiled "No matter where you're living. You live messily" She placed her purse on the table and took out her phone.  
"I'm comfortable" He reasoned "Why are you here?"  
"To discuss" She sat down on the small couch with her legs crossed and her hands gently resting across her knee. She looked around his apartment and then at him "Are you... eating dinner, Have I interrupted?"  
"I just made it. You haven't interrupted anything" He moved to the stove, stirring the chili he made for tonight "Discuss away"  
"Do you remember your ICA training? How we recreated the Jasper Knight assassination?"  
"Yes, vaguely. I recreated the ejector seat kill and the man flew into the air"  
Diana nodded "Yes, he had to go to the hospital after that... But no matter." She pulled printed photos and papers out of her purse "It turns out... Jasper Knight has a relative, Felix. He is Jasper's brother" She read off the papers "A man who likes to travel, currently living in Cambodia. Some sort of charity thing."  
47 turned off the burner and stirred the pot of food one last time before getting a bowl.  
"It's a cover, isn't it?"  
"You catch on quickly. The ICA was contacted by an anonymous client and we've been given the case to take him out"  
He ladled some of the chili into a bowl and nodded "So I'll be traveling to Cambodia then?"  
"Yes," Diana said, her voice filled with excitement "Imagine how absolutely pissed Soders would be, well. if he were still alive."  
He looked at her "Would you like to stay and eat with me?" He asked her, her reaction was one of surprise.  
"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose or anything"  
"If you were not here. I would simply turn the television on for the noise." He admitted  
Diana gave him a little chuckle "You seem lonely"  
"Not anymore" He replied, "Would you like something to drink?" Diana nodded and he headed over to the kitchen to pour her a glass of white wine. Bringing it to her and then heading back for the food. In just a moment he brought over two bowls and sat across from her. "I actually quite enjoy your company" He saw her face flush as she looked down at her food.  
"So," She said, "You're quite the chef, aren't you?"  
"I dabble in my off time," He said, watching her taking a bite of her food and nodding as if she were agreeing with an unspoken declaration. "This is amazing" She reached over and touched his arm. He almost flinched but quickly regained his composure.  
"There's more, I have another target for you" She took a second bite and set her spoon down on a napkin to the side of the bowl.  
"Who is it?"  
"Josephine Dexter" She took a sip of her wine  
"Dexter?" "Is she related to Blake Dexter?"  
"She's his sister" Diana took another bite of food "Can't believe how many relatives we got on these contracts" She chuckled "Are you ready to take these people on?"  
"I'm always ready. Where is Dexter located?"  
"She's lived the last several years in The Balkans but she's returned to South Dakota for a family reunion of sorts. Can't imagine what family she has left after you visited Hope" She gave him a little smirk  
"Amos Dexter" 47 said "He would be there. He was there in Hokkaido"  
She nodded "Where do you want to go first?"  
"Let us visit Jasper Knight's relative first," He said, finishing off his food and rising from the table  
"Good thinking, We could piss off Soder's ghost" She grabbed her plate and walked over to the sink "And then it's off to Hope, a peaceful name for a dreadful little town. I hope you're ready to wreck a family reunion"


End file.
